


Espionage is No Game

by dont_rainonmyparade



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q LDWS, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smoldering, affectionate threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_rainonmyparade/pseuds/dont_rainonmyparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond pulls another prank to get his Quartermaster’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espionage is No Game

Bond is rumbling with laughter, so pleased with himself that he doesn’t hear Q sneak up behind him.

“Double-oh-seven,” the Quartermaster murmurs in the agent’s ear, tone icy.

Bond’s wince is the only betrayal of his surprise as he sobers.

“Quartermaster,” he replies evenly, drumming his fingertips on his desk.

“Double-oh-seven, if you continue to bulk-order Jaffa cakes for foreign diplomats using Q-Branch funds, I will box your ears. Espionage is no game.”

Abruptly, James swivels in his chair. He is inches away from his Quartermaster, and his eyes are dark with lust. “Oh, but tormenting you…is.”

Q almost wavers.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, let's chat about these two! emsdispatch.tumblr.com


End file.
